GODZILLA VS SLENDERMAN Act 1: Showa
by chrisbriano
Summary: Something awful has been taking interest in Godzilla, a deadly interest. A humanoid of darkness with an obsession to the king of the monsters. He has conquered many different dimensions from every world in the cosmos. Gods have even fallen apart due to this wicked creature. Humans are his typical prey but this demon wants a better prize to add to his collection.


Godzilla Vs Slenderman Act 1: Showa

Something awful has been taking interest in Godzilla, a deadly interest. A humanoid of darkness with an obsession to the king of the monsters. He has conquered many different dimensions from every world in the cosmos. Gods have even fallen apart due to this wicked creature. Humans are his typical prey but this demon wants a better prize to add to his collection. A monster that is known in three different dimensions: Showa, Heisei and Millennium. Removing his existence form the three worlds will almost feel like he's doing the humans a favor. When in fact he isn't. He's plan is to replace Godzilla from all of three dimensions and become the new King of the monsters. This demon is known as: Slenderman a modern day boogieman with an obsession to rule all worlds.

Act 1: Showa

Slenderman arrives in a dead theme park the Nebula-M aliens created for peace. He mocks the idea of peace knowing that it is a dishonesty the humans make. As he waited for the arrival of the King, Slenderman took out some paper, paste and a pair of scissors to kill time. He hummed as he made Godzilla paper Mache. Even made a Mothra with glitter pasted on its wings. Just glorifying his creations killed time. Before Slenderman can make a Rodan paper Mache, two flashing lights interrupted him.

Two crystals float above him. Slenderman knew something was wrong but it didn't bother him, he'll enjoy some practice before facing Godzilla. The two crystals started to flash with flames, two beings where breaking through. The first one turned into a ball of fire, Slenderman can hear an evil giggle within the flames. Ghidorah the three-headed monster starred down at the humanoid with six bloodshot eyes.

Gigan appeared right after his companion, Slenderman was astonished to see such an odd creature. Gigan didn't admire Slenderman; in fact, the demon's human like appearance disgusted him.

Both monsters were on their way to challenge him. Slenderman continued humming while making Godzilla cut-outs.

"Pretty isn't? My craft has enveloped into a new height of creativity."

He said as spread the Godzilla cut outs in front of the space monsters. Gigan and Ghidorah didn't really understand the language he speaks. It was difficult but not impossible to understand. The human tongue wasn't untranslatable; it was just annoying to the ears of a space monster. Gigan chirped with annoyance, Ghidorah answered back with a crackle.

"You both seek to destroy me, huh?"

Gigan answered back with a set of high pitch roars.

"… You want to fight me? You know that if I killed Godzilla: The Earth will be sloppy seconds for you aliens."

He knew their game. Slenderman wasn't new to the alien agenda. In daily bases, he deals with their kind all of the time.

Ghidorah cried out with a laugh at Slenderman.

"You warned Godzilla of my arrival? You villains are hypocrites for siding with the other side. And this whole time I've wanted this to be a big surprise. You JUST had to spoil it, didn't you…?"

Slenderman said very angrily, wanting nothing more but to devour Gigan and Ghidorah.

The ground starts to shake with a heavy rumble. Slenderman knew Gigan and Ghidorah weren't the only ones who wanted his head. Megalon drills out of the ground, laughing like a fool. Slenderman knew he'll have fun with Megalon's stupidity. Suddenly a crackling laughter caught Slenderman's attention. He knew it wasn't Ghidorah but something more cryptic. Hedorah appeared out of the shadows, Slenderman had an urge to just smile to compliment on the smog monster's appearance. He had never seen such creature before. Hedorah's body of toxic waste was beautiful to Slenderman's unseen eyes. Even Hedorah's rotten fumes smiled like pleasant roses to Slenderman's unseen nostrils. Slenderman wanted to congratulate this universe for such carnage.

A hiss made Slenderman perk with excitement. The hiss was similar to Gigan's shriek only more high pitch. It was then Slenderman laid eyes on a juggernaut known as Mechagodzilla. A new Mechagodzilla, this is the third installment. Gigan had little trouble resurrecting the metallic monster. Even with-out alien leaders these space monsters are very well finniest.

All five monsters surrounded Slenderman. All Slenderman can do was laugh at their determination for he will crush their attempts to stop him.

Ghidorah was the first to strike with gravity bolts. It tickled Slenderman so with tiny pinches. Electric dark energy sparked on his suit. Gigan and Ghidorah walked closer to him, assuming he's just showing off. Megalon and Mechagodzilla paired up, waiting for the right moment to use their arsenal. Gigan jumped on Slenderman's side with the buzzsaw. Scraping his side, only to be perfectly unharmed after shreds of darkness disappear. Ghidorah flew in mid-air and kicked Slenderman's faceless head. After the kick, Slenderman tilted his head.

"Now that wasn't a nice thing to do."

After the creepy sentence, Slenderman's body started to shake as he begun to shape shift.

Now's the chance. Megalon and Mechagodzilla fired their attacks. Slenderman saw this in the corner of his unnoticeable eye. He then ducks down as tentacles rise out of his body. Slenderman begun to spin about as the tentacles reach at his enemies. While spinning, his tentacles constantly slapped and strike the monsters. The wave of slaps ceased. Ghidorah went berserk with gravity blots. Mechagodzilla fired his finger missiles at the slender beast. The bolts strike him as the missiles punctured him before they explode. Even with a strong combination, Slenderman remained unharmed.

Megalon drilled underground in an attempt to do a surprise attack. Slenderman fazed through the soil to meet up with the insect. Within the seconds the group of space monsters heard Megalon screaming. Screaming so much to the point they can hear an odd static sound. Megalon pops out of the ground while his drills are being tangled by tentacles. Slenderman let go of the fool, once he did though Megalon started spin out control. His drills were being used against him. Slenderman enjoyed the sight of Megalon throwing himself into rusty theme park rides.

Gigan came back, flying right him. Gigan sliced Slenderman's shoulder. It didn't hurt Slenderman although it angered him how Gigan manage to cut his suit. While Gigan was flying, dark tentacles rise up and impaled him. Gigan cried out but then Slenderman begun to notice this wasn't going to kill him. Gigan is a cyborg; the tentacles missed any vital organs by an inch.

Slenderman had other things to worry about: Mechagodzilla. Rockets were fired along with an eye beam. Slenderman teleported away from the arsenal. Appearing right behind the robot: about to turn him into scraps. Until Mechagodzilla turn his head backwards and fired right at Slenderman's blank face. He jumped back, surprised at the machine. Slenderman let loose a set of tentacles, Mechagodzilla spin his head fast enough to create a barrier. The tendrils couldn't get through. They slammed onto the cubic barrier; the heat the barrier generated wasn't enough to stop them.

Megalon fired electric bolts from the distance. Slenderman was far too bust dealing with Mechagodzilla. Luckily, he was flexible enough to handle more than one opponent. Until Slenderman realized that Ghidorah was flying not too far behind him, Ghidorah used Megalon as a distraction. Slenderman used a tendril to grab Ghidorah on all three necks and throw him at Megalon.

Mechagodzilla ceased his shield then fired all weapons. Beams, missiles, rockets blasted Slenderman. Gigan got out of the impalement, his body was badly damaged. Hedorah walked towards the flashing lights of explosions. Ghidorah and Megalon got up to join the others. All of the sudden, Slenderman's body started to morph. Mechagodzilla started to run out missiles and rockets, so he stopped. Slenderman turned into a giant Jack in the box with his face in all four sides.

"Let's play Slendy in the box, shall we?"

A slow jingle started to play as the handle of the box started to turn. The monsters stepped back; most of them had an urge to retreat form this battle. The jingle stopped. Nothing happened. The monsters didn't dare to go near it. Except one of course: Megalon. He bounced his way towards the spooky box. He starred at it, analyzing it. Clapping his drills, Megalon just laughed at the demon's trick. But this trickery was made for the inferior. Megalon rushed up to the box and simply tapped the box with his drill.

Suddenly the box opens with a never ending wave of beams from Slenderman's dimension. They were dark yet very bright. Megalon cried out as he was blasted away. Soon his comrades were blasted endlessly. It was too late for Mechagodzilla to generate a barrier. Ghidorah's golden scaled body was being blasted by the hellish beams. Gigan was luckily enough to limp away from the onslaught. The only monsters who withstand the beams was none other than Hedorah. The beams that hit him were quickly reduced into puny sparks. Once Slenderman notice this, he transform back into his normal form. Astonish by Hedorah's immunity.

He approached the smog monster. Hedorah took offense of this and fired a blood red beam. Slenderman wasn't bothered by the ray; it only made him want to study Hedorah more. Slenderman was face to face with the creature. Slenderman tenderly wrapped his tendrils around Hedorah until he was greeted with boiling acid. Slenderman screamed in pain. True, Mechagodzilla's barrier burned him as well but the difference is that Slenderman actually admires the smog monster. Slenderman's amazement towards Hedorah weakens him. Love, Kindness, even respect can weaken the monster.

Slenderman had no choice but to fight it off. He punched the smog monster's eye and did a roundhouse kick. He found himself to get burned more and more. Fighting Hedorah was a way to stop his passion for the hideous creature. He was just fooling himself. Hedorah shoot out sludge right at Slenderman. The demon screamed horrifically. Fellow monsters roared, cheering Hedorah on. Hedorah fired an eye beam that was able to tear up Slenderman's signature suit. Slenderman started to panic. Tentacles were lashed out and struck right through Hedorah. The tentacles begged their master to get out of Hedorah's body. The acid was too much.

Slenderman had no choice but to kill this monster he adores so much. A mouth started to form on Slenderman's face. A set of jagged shark like teeth curved into a smile. He needed to do this to gain strength; he had no time to apologize. Slenderman violently leaped onto Hedorah. Hissing, grunting, and growling like a satanic beast. Hedorah's acid is strong but the black saliva coming out of Slenderman's maw dripped with rich power of darkness. Slenderman opened his mouth a blasted dark misty projectiles that caused Hedorah to stiffen. Hedorah began to turn into stone. Slenderman raised his voice with a cry of victory.

The beast turned towards the other fools who oppose him. With Hedorah out of the picture the rest of the monsters had little chance of winning this. Slenderman ran right at them like a crazed madman. His long arms managed to grab Megalon as his next victim. Megalon panicked and fired a napalm bomb at the demon. Slenderman's face zoomed right out of the smoke caused by the explosion and starred down at Megalon's face. He then showed Megalon his true eyes. Such eyes made Megalon seem so lifeless. Slenderman puts Megalon back down. The insect was stuck into a void of nightmarish madness. His puny mind was far away from reality.

Slenderman chased after the other three monsters. There was no escape. Gigan bravely tried to buzz saw him again but then was slapped away by a tendril. Ghidorah was flying above, firing gravity bolts and blowing gusty winds. Mechagodzilla fired the rest of his missiles and rockets he had left. Once he ran out, he fired eye beams at the sadist.

While Mechagodzilla and Ghidorah handled Slenderman: Gigan went up to Megalon. Megalon just stood there motionless. He wasn't dead but he wishes he was. Caged by terrifying images, Megalon was stuck in a place where Slenderman keeps his victims till he decides their fate. Gigan roared at his pal, but there was no response. Megalon would only twitch his drill but that's it. Gigan wanted to end his friend's misery. Gigan attempted to slice Megalon until suddenly; Megalon blocked it with his drills. He roared right at Gigan's confused face, he was no longer the Megalon Gigan once knew. Megalon blast Gigan away with an electric beam. The cyborg knew this wasn't normal.

Meanwhile, Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla continued fire. Slenderman send all of the projectiles into a black hole. Within seconds, Slenderman blasted back dark barricading shards everywhere. Ghidorah was torched by numerous projectiles. Mechagodzilla's arms were blasted away as the barricading shards engulfed him uncontrollably. Gigan was dealing with his own battles. One projectile heading straight was at Gigan's head and blasted him in the eye. This caused a weird reaction to his eye. Suddenly, Gigan blasted hyperactive beam at Megalon. The beam was actually an unofficial installment the Nebula-M aliens forgot to finish. The beam obliterated Megalon and blasted Slenderman at the back. The beam manages to cause Slenderman some pain by creating vortex of infinite power.

Slenderman turned around to destroy the cyborg. Gigan tried to fire once more but his attempts to fire only created a flash of light. Slenderman raised one of his tendrils then sliced Gigan's head. Gigan's body fell to the ground

Ghidorah was all alone now. Mechagodzilla had hundreds of puncture holes everywhere. Not to mention that his body was cut into two. Ghidorah decided to retreat from this madness. He flew to the skies to escape. Slenderman watch the coward flew away towards the vast of space. He won't get away that easily. The demon teleports right in front of Ghidorah. The space dragon's blood boiled with fear by just by the sight of him. Slenderman starred at each head, this somehow calms down the king of terror. Relaxing any feel of tension. While being dazed by Slenderman's trance, tentacles wrapped around Ghidorah slowly. Slenderman commanded his powers to send the space dragon to purgatory. Ghidorah was then sent into a vortex to be imprisoned by Slenderman's zoo exhibit for terror. The monsters of Slenderman's world would be astonished by this prize.

The mighty dragon will be tortured by the realm for eternity.

Just when the fight was thought to be over: it was just the beginning. Slenderman teleports back down only to find himself surrounded by Earth monsters. Slenderman snickered quietly at the fools.

"So glad for you to arrive, Godzilla. I see you've brought friends."

Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, King Caesar and Jet Jaguar were also informed of Slenderman's arrival. Earth monsters are not as strong as space monsters but they are very relentless. Godzilla roared right at the master of terror himself. The Showa timeline is fortunate to have super hero such as Godzilla. Slenderman starred down at the king of monsters with such emptiness. He didn't care about Mothra or Rodan or any of them but if they get in the way, they will suffer.

People had made such fun of Slenderman's existence; some people phrase him for being such a cryptic nightmare. Even video games were made based on the legend of this sublime foe. All and all Slenderman couldn't stand the mockery by humans anymore. Once he is done with all three Godzillas from the different timelines, his name will be known.

"Once I'm done killing you, you will be replaced!"

Anguirus charged forward, Slenderman put his hands on the monster's jaws, just wanting to break it in half. Rodan and Mothra bashed him away from Anguirus. King Caesar jumped forward with a flying kick that caused Slenderman to fall back even more. Jet Jaguar came in with a karate chop at Slenderman's back. Once bombarded by such a combo, Godzilla fired his atomic breath straight at Slenderman from head to toe.

Godzilla made a proud smirk as the haze of ash burst out of Slenderman's white cold face.

Slenderman underestimated them. They fight with teamwork unlike the space monsters that just fight to get a kick out of it. While on his knees the tendrils retreated back into his body. His body steamed from the atomic blast. But before he can get himself back up, he saw Godzilla charging right at him with raging eyes. Godzilla smacked him with his tail; Mothra came in, smacking her wings to the unholy creature causing him to get back on his knees. Rodan join in by grabbing Slenderman's shoulders and dragging him across the theme park then throws him into the remains of the Godzilla tower. Just when Godzilla was about to fire right at him, Slenderman fazed through the ruined tower and into the ground. Godzilla and the others searched for him everywhere. Had he given up?

Suddenly tendrils pop out and grab hold of every single monster. King Caesar was grabbed by the ankle and was hung upside down. Rodan tried to fly away from them but was taken by surprise. Mothra kept flapping frantically while being lifted. Anguirus was tangled up, not even his spikes helped him. Jet Jaguar punches the tendrils, trying to break free. Godzilla had no special treatment. With his jaws shut for him not to blast his atomic breath.

Slenderman spin them around and around. He will be sending them to purgatory pretty soon at this rate. Jet Jaguar even tried to change size but the tendrils blocked his ability. Slenderman started to bash them to the ground countlessly. It was like a twisted theme park ride for even the strongest of monsters. Slenderman then began to bash monsters together: he would throw Anguirus at Mothra or even Rodan towards Godzilla.

Slenderman enjoyed this until he felt an evil presence around. It was unnoticeable but Slenderman can sense a creature possibly as wicked as he is. A buzzing pain ringed inside of Slenderman's head. Tendrils let go of Godzilla and his comrades as the pain proceeded to grow. Slenderman can feel as though something terribly twisted was laughing at him. Mocking him, mocking his ways of torture: as if this creature in his head can do better. Whatever it was, it took him to another realm. And then he saw who was casting this spell of nightmarish energy, Gabara. Gabara greeted him with a taunting roar. Slenderman knew that this Kaiju doesn't exist; he's just a fragment in this universe.

But how can Gabara be attacking Slenderman? Unless he was here all along. Gabara was here this whole time studying Slenderman's tactics and fight behavior. Slenderman tried to command his powers to silence this trolling entity but no luck, Gabara has a tight grip on him. It will take Slenderman some time to rid of the demon inside of him.

Waking up back to the battle, Slenderman was caught off guard by Godzilla and Rodan.

Slenderman starts firing at the heroic Kaiju with dark barricades. Which was odd because he can only do that if he absorbs projectiles: He must have had more juice from Ghidorah and Mechagodzilla. Godzilla roars in pain while Rodan flew aside, dodging beams. With super speed, Rodan strikes Slenderman with wind cunning force. Godzilla slowly approaches back into the battle. Godzilla tries to punch Slenderman, but Slenderman grabs his hand and twists it then kicks him away. Godzilla screams then releases an Atomic breath, backing Slenderman off. Quickly, Godzilla swung his tail, Slenderman dodges, Rodan crashes into Slenderman on the back of his head.

Godzilla rams into him, punching him relentlessly. Slenderman grabs Godzilla by the neck and throws him at Rodan with very little effort. Rodan fly's upwards from quick recovery, Slenderman was ready to aim with tendrils but before he can attack, Godzilla charges at him with full force pushing Slenderman aside. Slenderman quickly regains balance then rapidly punches Godzilla with light speed, blood spilled within every fast punch. Even the blood drawn from the king was a reward to Slenderman. Rodan flew pass Slenderman with strong waves of wind. Surprised, the demon looks at Rodan with rage then fires dark barricades causing Rodan to crash down. Godzilla fires at Slenderman but Slenderman throws the atomic ray aside by backhanding it. Godzilla start firing rapidity at Slenderman but he kept on blocking the projectile with light speed.

Jet Jaguar blindsides Slenderman with repeated punches while flying. It was useless to block, every punch gave Slenderman a rude awakening. They were so strong; the tendrils will violently quiver by the metallic fist. Jet Jaguar then turned into human-size and jumped on Slenderman's suit to make his way to Slenderman's head. The brave hero kept punching Slenderman's face.

Rodan and Anguirus run forward to face the nightmare. Rodan rams at Slenderman once again while Anguirus bites hold of a tentacle. Godzilla rushes to the scene fires an atomic breath; again Slenderman avoids Godzilla by leaping upward. Godzilla chases after him just waiting for him to land. Once he did, Rodan swings his wings at the demon. Mothra began get into it by attacking Slenderman's head while the tiny Jet jaguar is still kicking and punching. The insect's legs scratch the faceless being. Rodan fly's upward, clawing him with his talons and even slicing his suit. Every single thread of his suit turn into a hazily mist of wicked energy.

So that would mean Slenderman is in fact a paranormal entity, he doesn't bleed like any other creature. Slenderman knew exactly why he is weakened. It is because of Gabara's demonic grip on his body, mind and powers. But what's an evil being like Gabara trying to accomplish by helping Godzilla? Or maybe he wasn't.

Rodan's relentless clawing started to awaken the Slender Demon's true force. He can feel Godzilla about blaze another ray of atomic energy behind him. Slenderman quickly turns around and allows Godzilla to fire right at him face first. Not only did it hit him but also blasted Jet Jaguar off of his face. Now it was time to deal with Mothra. A tendril rise up and stabbed the wings of Mothra then throws her to a nearby hill. Rodan was smart enough to fly away from him, avoiding any deadly consequences.

Looking back behind him, Slenderman saw all of the Monsters charging towards him.

He leaped from them as high as he could, until felt something heavy holding on to his tentacle. Out of all of the monsters, Slenderman completely forgot about Anguirus. The Animal bites down harder and harder just to gain his attention. Slenderman might make good use for him somehow. As the marching monsters came closer, Slenderman wrapped his tendrils on Anguirus and uses him as a body shield. He strangles the poor creature as a warning to all of the monsters to back off.

No, a warning is too easy. It was time for him to display some fatality.

A loud cracking pop silence the monsters. Slenderman snapped Anguirus's neck and then drops his body to the cold soil. Tentacles slithered into Slenderman's back; they shall be rewarded greatly for vanquishing Godzilla's most closet companion. A ghostly groaning was heard behind Slenderman, Gabara was threating him for what he did. Slenderman just made an invisible smile, ignoring the demented Kaiju.

Slenderman remained motionless waiting for the monsters to take action. Rodan and Mothra flew with rage to avenge their fallen friend. Mothra started construct blasts of winds. Rodan used his supersonic speed to turn the winds into a tornado. The harsh waves were actually affective towards Slenderman. Rodan was gaining speed, causing the tornado to increase size. Slenderman was lifted by the pulling strength of the tornado. It was then he heard Godzilla roared but the roar sounded like the first Godzilla. It truly frightened Slenderman. Godzilla fired a spiral beam that pulsed with red energy. It manages to blast a hole in Slenderman's chest.

The anger of losing Anguirus granted him his new power.

Slenderman began to transform into a box formation. Slendy in the box. Rodan and Mothra were taken by surprise. The box was different form the last time he performed this insidious attack. Each corner had faces of monsters that the Showa Godzilla will never face. The first corner had Destroyah. The second had Monster X, the third had Kiryu. The fourth had Orga. The handle of the box started to turn faster than the last box. The jingle this time was more soothing and joyful. All of the monsters gathered together waiting for what's bound to happen.

The box opens releasing a fearsome mixture of oxygen destroyer, Masor beam, Orga's beam cannon and gravity blots.

Every single monster ran from the deadly combination of powers by monsters they'll never encounter. The only monster who stayed put was King Caesar. The beam attack hurled towards him, King Caesar let the attack hit his reflective eyes. It scorch his head a little but he manage to fire the ray right back at Slenderman. Slenderman struggled to return into his normal form but it was too late, his own attack blasted the box, engulfing it into flames. King Caesar watched pieces of the Slendy box rain down.

In the sea fire, Slenderman was making his way back into the fight. King Caesar watched in total disbelief as Slenderman made his way through.

Slenderman ran to King Caesar with a cruel punch in the stomach. Mothra tried to intervene; Slenderman jumped up grab both of her wings and ripped them off. Mothra made one painful chirp before dying; her bright blue eyes fade into the deep depths of death itself. King Caesar jumped on Slenderman's back while pounding him non-stop. Rodan angrily flew right in front of him and pecked his face like a craze bird.

Tendrils pinned themselves onto King Caesar body. His roaring pain satisfied Slenderman greatly, King Caesar had no choice but to let go. Slenderman started to whip Rodan like a slave then teleported in front of him and kicked him up to the air. One of Slenderman's tendrils reached up high enough to grab Rodan's ankles and drags him back to the ground. Once he was in the ground, Slenderman grabbed his neck and kept on punching him while tendrils impaled his wings. King Caesar ran and jump kicked Slenderman's back. Slenderman ignored him then he commanded his tendrils to impale Rodan completely. Rodan twitched not from dying but from rage of wanting to finish the battle, sadly it was time for him to go. King Caesar gridded his teeth and his fist with anger, he attempt to face Slenderman once more until Jet Jaguar picked him up and flew to safety.

King Caesar clawed Jet Jaguar metallic skin, wanting the robot to turn around so he can rip Slenderman's head for what he did to Rodan and Mothra. Jet Jaguar didn't want to see no more deaths. Godzilla can handle this on his own. Now it was his turn to give Slenderman a rude awakening. King Caesar kept pounding on Jet Jaguar begging him to go back to the battle.

Slenderman waved at them with a silent "Bye-bye." Godzilla was on his way to avenge his friends.

Slenderman notice Godzilla has changed after killing off Mothra and Rodan. His face was more fearsome and more Heisei like. Fury was written all over this newly developed Showa Godzilla. Godzilla roared with haunting bone chilling cry. He ran and swiped his claw onto the face of Slenderman's. Then body strikes him with all his might. Slenderman pinned tendrils on Godzilla's body, hoping that will slow him down. But it only motivated him to bite Slenderman's shoulder while blasting it with small Atomic breaths. Slenderman howled as his dark energy was slipping away.

Godzilla manage to bite so hard then blast his Atomic breath to the point where Slenderman's arm fell off. It was an impossible feat but somehow Godzilla manage to make it possible. Slenderman whaled out in a horrified gurgle. Tendrils swayed slowly backwards as the pain grew. Suddenly the served arm began to crawl and breathed with life. It crawled onto Godzilla's body like an insect; it made its way to the mouth and jumped into the hatch of the jaws. Slenderman pinned more and more tendrils as the arm made its way down to Godzilla's system. Swimming inside of his intestines. Godzilla pulled the tendrils off of him; he continued the fight despite the infecting worm inside.

Godzilla punched Slenderman but once he did something stabbed him from the inside. He didn't let it bother him much. Godzilla punched again and again, but still felt the stabbing pain. Every time he hits Slenderman he will feel twice the pain. Slenderman smacked him across the face, grabs his head and bashes it on his knee. Slenderman then revealed his sharp teeth and took a bloody nibble onto Godzilla's neck. Godzilla roared madly as dark liquid began to stiffen his neck. Godzilla manage to fire an Atomic breath onto Slenderman but the sadist ignored it and continued the process.

Meanwhile, Jet Jaguar looked back and got a good look at what was happening. Half of Godzilla's body was converting into stone. Jet Jaguar looked at King Caesar, knowing that he truly wants to fight till the finish. Jet Jaguar nodded his head slowly, no matter what the cost, they both must fight. They turned around wanting nothing more but to do away with the evil.

Slenderman can feel Godzilla slowly becoming a statue of cold stone. Half of his body was converted. Just a few more moments until it's done. Suddenly Jet Jaguar elbowed him away from Godzilla. King Caesar jumped on his shoulders, wrapped his legs around Slenderman's head and began clawing his face. Jet Jaguar kicked Slenderman's chest, then repeatedly punched him before doing a spinning kick. King Caesar roared to warn Jet Jaguar to move aside. Jet Jaguar did as he was told. King Caesar flipped Slenderman's body then tossed him to a bunch theme park rides. When he did so he could sworn he saw Rodan flying while carrying a rock on his talons. Rodan's spirit must be telling him something and he soon found out what it was.

King Caesar roared at Jet Jaguar again. He commanded him to carry large rocks while flying and dropped them on Slenderman. Jet Jaguar was little hesitant at first but then gave King Caesar a friendly thumbs up. King Caesar ran towards the pillars of smoke where Slenderman lingers within. Just in time, Jet Jaguar began to drop rocks onto Slenderman. King Caesar ran into the smoke with a brave heart of lion. All was heard was violent battle cries of both of them. Silhouettes of King Caesar beating Slenderman made Jet Jaguar teary from the inside. He was proud of him, dearly.

Jet Jaguar landed down and flashed his lights on his eyes to keep up with the battle so far. Suddenly, Jet Jaguar saw what looked like Mothra pulling one of the tendrils. The image of her faded just quickly as Jet Jaguar acknowledges her. Jet Jaguar knew what she was telling him. He ran to the scene of smoke. He manages to get one of the tendrils and ran out of the smoke. With all his might, Jet Jaguar started to pull Slenderman out of the haze.

King Caesar watched Jet's act of bravery. He feels as though the robot has grown to become a true warrior for peace. Jet started to swing Slenderman into the air, causing the monstrosity to bash into buildings and hills. Jet kept this going for as long as he could, till finally he let out of the hideous beast causing Slenderman to be thrown into a pit of a hill. That will buy them sometime.

Both King Caesar and Jet Jaguar turned around to look at Godzilla. And there was Anguirus right by Godzilla, happily. The loyal animal vanished very quickly. Was there peace now? Is it all over? Both heroes looked at each other and wondered about the same question. Usually Monsters would retreat after being out numbered like that. Tendrils rise out of the ground, hills, and buildings. Slenderman emerge from the smoke even taller than before, towering all of the monsters. Each Tendril had large Skeleton like faces that demonically laughed at the Earth monsters. Screaming souls were heard within Slenderman.

King Caesar looked at the ground in hopelessness. Jet Jaguar got on his knees in disbelief. All of the skeleton faces of each Tendril started to take aim and fire at Godzilla. King Caesar ran to save his friend; he captures the projectiles and fired them back at the hideous faces. They kept firing despite the touching scene of friendship. Jet Jaguar was being bombarded by hundreds of beams at a time. King Caesar didn't want to leave Godzilla unprotected but he also didn't want to lose Jet Jaguar. This was a hard choice. King Caesar sprinted as quickly as he could. Puts Jet Jaguar's arm on his shoulder and ran like mad.

Once they made it back to Godzilla, King Caesar commanded Jet to get behind him and stay put. Countless projectiles were being reflected but some of them manage to harm King Caesar. Jet didn't want it to end this way. He knew what he had to do.

Jet Jaguar ran out towards Slenderman. He began to grow just as tall as him; his body was big enough to protect both Godzilla and King Caesar. But King Caesar didn't want to be protected, he wanted to join Jet. He stood right beside his iron friend. Reflecting the beams right back at Slenderman. Slenderman grew stronger; the sky was covered by his darkness. Jet Jaguar was taking too many deadly hits, his body was becoming rusty. Some of beams manage to create holes all over his giant body. King Caesar was finally loosing focus as the projectiles danced all over his body. Within a few blasts, King Caesar was nothing more than dust. Jet Jaguar felt King Caesar's spirit soared away, he was a brave Kaiju. He inspired Jet to fight at his best. The giant Slenderman stomp right in front of him, creeping towards Jet Jaguar with razor-sharp fangs and began to devour him. Scraps of metal and gears went flying everywhere.

Godzilla felt miserably helpless. Frozen by Slenderman's cruse, there was no way for him to go on.

"Now to deal with you."

Slenderman said in ghostly tone. Slenderman release the stone areas of Godzilla's body. Not to free him but to give him his demise.

He fired five parasite figures into Godzilla's body. From chest, arms and legs that Drain him slowly. Tendrils moved in slowly then impaled him. Static was starting to be heard as Godzilla dripped blood. Slenderman approaches Godzilla and whispers:

"…I won…"

Godzilla collapses down, dying slowly as the parasites feast upon his existence. A dark portal opens behind Slenderman, it was time for him to go back to his own world and get ready to attack the Heisei Godzilla. He knows that Godzilla will be stronger than his Showa counterpart. Slenderman goes into the portal to leave Godzilla for dead and let the parasites do the work.

The Heisei Godzilla will be in for surprise by something awful…


End file.
